ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog
The domesticated dog (Canis lupus familiaris) is the most common canine species found on the planet Earth. A juvenile dog is known as a puppy. Dogs are capable of being trained to do certain tasks, such as "fetching", and are also capable of forming very close bonds to their master, almost symbiotic in nature. Several well-known Starfleet captains have owned dogs, including Jonathan Archer, his mirror universe , James T. Kirk, and Kathryn Janeway. Vulcan females are particularly sensitive to the smell of a dog. ( ) in the mirror universe is a Rottweiler.'' ( )}} Some of the inhabitants of Bozeman, Montana had dogs as their pets in 2063. ( ) When living on Earth, Amanda Rogers owned three dogs, which her parents referred to as "The Zoo." After seeing the size of her quarters aboard the , she told Commander Riker that she had enough room for her zoo. She then told him she would have a dozen dogs if she could, but her mother said, "Enough is enough." Amanda accidentally created a litter of puppies in her quarters, using the powers of the Q, but was able to make them disappear. Later, Q transformed Doctor Beverly Crusher into a dog, apparently without her knowledge, in order to prevent her from interfering with Amanda. Amanda was able to restore her to Human form. ( ) While attempting to mate with Captain Kathryn Janeway, Q made an Irish Setter puppy appear in her quarters as a gift. ( ) The Trois owned a little dog when Deanna Troi was still a baby. Her sister, Kestra Troi, ran after the dog when it got away. Because she was out of their sight, the Trois noticed too late that Kestra had fallen into a nearby lake and drowned. ( ) When Porthos was sickened due to a pathogen on the Kreetassan homeworld, Captain Archer had a dream about Porthos' burial. It was at a "dog cemetery" with several tombstones, including ones for Duffy and Goldie. These may have been previous dogs of his. ( ) In early 2365, a litter of puppies visited the nursery aboard the Enterprise-D. Ian Troi was among the children who played with the puppies. ( ) Robotic dogs were seen in Doctor Ira Graves' laboratory on Gravesworld, and in Ard'rian McKenzie's house on Tau Cygna V. ( ) Ensign Sito Jaxa told Lieutenant Worf, in Ten Forward in 2370, that among her duties at ops was to use the internal sensors to find a lost puppy. Worf told Sito that the ops duties are a different challenge than the tactical duties. ( ) "Dog" was a word used by Boslic captain Jaheel, after he became infected by the aphasia virus in 2369. ( ) Miles O'Brien once had a puppy and knew that puppies don't want to be alone. When he locked it in a room, it scratched at the door to get out. ( ) When he accidentally traveled back in time with Quark, Rom and Nog to 1947, Constable Odo disguised himself by turning into a German Shepherd dog, popular among Earth military at the time. ( ) The Organians' imitation of a simple humanoid culture included dogs, one of which was heard barking while Kirk and Spock prepared to blow up the Klingon munitions dump. ( ) The Baneans domesticated a creature very much like dogs, whether or not they were native to their homeworld. Tolen and Lidell Ren's dog, Neeka, was instrumental in proving the innocence of Tom Paris. ( ) Breeds of Earth dogs * Beagle * Bloodhound * Doberman * German Shepherd * Great Dane * Irish Setter * Labrador Retriever * Rottweiler Individual dogs *Butler *Duffy *Goldie *Maura *Mollie *Neeka *Porthos *Porthos (mirror) *Rhylo *Scruffers See also *"Pup" External link * Category:Earth animals Category:Canines de:Hund fr:Chien